Sakura's lullaby
by Merodi-chan13
Summary: Sakura sings a lullaby that haunts Sasuke suckish summary Btw I wrote the lullaby but i dont own Naruto. Slight SasuSaku. REALLY DEPRESSING


**The Lullaby**

A Naruto One shot

A little bit of SasuSaku but it's mostly

Team 7 friendship Story.

I DO NOT own Naruto however the lullaby Is mine, I wrote it in English Class.

Warning: Contains Angst, heart breaking, character death etc…

BEGIN

As Sakura walked through the cold, empty streets of Konoha, she knew what was to happen. Sasuke needed power. As she saw him walk near, she knew she was right. She was planning on stopping him, cry her heart out and confess her undying love for him. Maybe it would stop him, but she knew better than that.

"Sakura…what are you doing out here so late?" Sasuke's cool voice broke through the silence.

"I'm saying good luck a..and good bye" She almost started crying, she wanted to but she wouldn't show weakness.

"You're not going to try and stop me?" he questioned, surprised that she wasn't even attempting to change his mind, though he didn't show it.

"What good would it do?" He knew she was right.

"Hn"

She then started to hum a tune, softly at first but it got louder until it formed words.

" _As the waves hit the shore with the gentle breeze, I'll be before you down on my knees. As the seasons change awaiting the snow, your katana to my neck waiting for the blow. As the leaves fall landing softly on the ground, your eyes are red with commas spinning 'round. As…"_

" Enough! Even after all this time you're still annoying" Sasuke interrupted her. It's not that she wasn't good, her voice was actually surprisingly soft and gentle, fit for a lullaby. It's just, if she continued, he might change his mind about leaving.

Sakura wanted to cry. A few tears had escaped but she held her ground.

"Don't you know what you have here? You have Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, all the other teams and…and me! We're your family Sasuke! You have so much! You are loved by everyone, especially Ino and…a...and me"

Sasuke stood silent.

In a flash Sasuke was behind Sakura, so close she could feel his hot breathe on her neck.

"Sakura…thank you"

Then all Sakura could see was darkness.

~3 years later~

(Not sure if it was 3 years but yeah.)

"Sai!" Sakura ran out into the open to catch up with her new team mate. She was about to beat the living day lights out of him when all of a sudden…

"Sakura"

Her hand slipped from her grip on Sai's collar. ' That voice it couldn't be…no!' She turned around.

"Sasuke…kun"

Then...Naruto ran in.

It was war. It went on for awhile. Now they've fought many battles before but this had to be the hardest. Sure they were fighting the enemy, but they were also fighting a friend. Though a traitor, Sakura and Naruto never stopped believing that Sasuke was still a part of their lives.

Sakura watched as her team protected her. She guessed it was out of habit, or maybe…they were protecting her from fate.

She watched as her substitute sensei went down, then Naruto, then Sai. Now only Sakura was left to fight off Sasuke.

She made the first move, smashing her fist into the ground creating giant craters, almost knocking Sasuke off his feet.

"Sakura…you've gotten stronger. Impressive"

"I've changed more than you think Sasuke, I'm not who I used to be, I just may be stronger than you"

"I don't think so."

In a flash, Sasuke had her on her knees with his Katana to her throat but what bothered Sasuke is… she didn't even attempt to fight back.

Sakura smiled.

"Why are you smiling when you're about to be killed" Sasuke asked both surprised and annoyed.

"_As the waves hit the shores with the gentle breeze, I'll be before you down on my knees. As the seasons awaiting the snow, your katana to my neck, waiting for the blow."_

His eyes widened, his activated sharingan activated.

"_As the leaves fall landing softly on the ground, your eyes are red with commas spinning 'round."_

His hands started to shake, unsure if he should do it. He slices her stomach. She continues to sing however, in a very struggled voice.

" _As the last cherry blossom falls and blows in the wind, you're katana pierces me through it…is…my…end…"_

And with those last words she falls limp. He cannot believe what he'd done. Sakura, though a fan girl and annoying, she was the only one who wanted to get to know him. She loved him for him and not just his looks. She was his friend. What would Naruto say? He would surely die to see his precious Sakura, the only one close enough to him to be a sister, was killed by his best friends hands. Her lullaby, was her fate. She knew all along that this would happen. And now…_his_ cherry blossom lay in front of him, dead with his katana through her stomach. He's holding back the tears, he hasn't cried since his family was killed. Finally he breaks down and falls on top of the dead cherry blossom and cries. As he cries he can't help but hear the last verse to the lullaby that ruined his life.

_As the raven cries on my bloody form, it proves even the coldest hearts can be warm" _

**Was it good? This is my first angst story so I'd like to hear how it was. I take both positive and negative criticism. **

**- - - MiaIV - - -**


End file.
